


Request accepted

by Secretly_psycho



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, awww, maybe smut later, shippers tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_psycho/pseuds/Secretly_psycho
Summary: This is why you never let shippers pick your clothes. A lesson jack has to learn the hard way





	

Sitting on the plane, jack was busy uploading his latest episode. It was a collab with his new friend, (maybe not quite huge crush probably not) mark. As he turned off his laptop and settled in, he prepared to meet up with him at the airport. He was visiting on St. Patricks day, and the joke was not lost on him

"Wade! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, surprised and confused. "Well, mark is preparing the house for your arrival, and he needed me to pick you up for him. Oh, by the way, I got you this" he said, as he held out a "kiss me I'm irish". Leprechauns danced on the borders, and mugs of beer dotted to border of the shirt. "Wade, seriously?". "Come on! It's funny, besides. When you get back home, it will be quite the joke". "Well..." He HAD always wanted one of these things. "Alright, hand it here". Slipping it over his normal shirt, it rested snugly. A girl walked by and did a double take, clearly noticing who he was. Giving a high five signal, he laughed. She made a kissing motion and ran off. "Ok, I like this shirt". "Told you so.", he said.

 

The ride back to mark's house was uneventful, but calm. When they got there, jack noticed that mark was filming himself and bob. Walking out, he yelled "TOP O' TEH MORNING TO YA LADDIES", alerting the others, shown by how they jolted. "As you can see here, we are joined by our best idiot!" Mark said jokingly. As he pulled close, he noted the shirt. His breath hitched as he realized this was the perfect chance. "Hey, jack?" "Yes?" "Request accepted", he said as he pulled him in for a kiss. Jack's heart skipped a beat, for his year long crush has finally been given life.

Wade walked towards the camera, smirking. "I can't believe that worked", he said as he turned the live stream off.


End file.
